bella's old school
by bluesky447
Summary: carlisle takes the rest of the cullens and bella back to phoenix for a little while. what will they uncover while theyre there?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:i dont own twilight.

BPOV

carlisle said that since we had seen all the other's childhood homes, we were going to mine next. this horrified me to no end. especially because snie we had been to school for at least a week at all the other places, we had to go to school here too. and face all those people, and i knew they would be able to smell my blood in the hallway and on the sidewalk.

"bella are you ok?" edward asked as we loaded up the car to start driving. i nodded.

"yeah." no. i climbed into the car and we drove out of the garage and to phoenix.

"i know vampires drive like seriously fast, but how long am i going to be locked in a car with the oaf and tinkerbell?" i asked. carlisle chuckled.

"shouldnt you know that already?" jasper asked. way to add another memory to the pile, jazz.

"if i should know then so should you." i retorted.

"touche. about a day and a half." he said smiling. we stopped for taco bell and the bathroom on the way.

"where are we staying exactly?" i asked as we neard the city.

"renee said we could stay at your old house." carlisle said.

"dibs on my room!" i said.

"dibs on renees room!" emmett said.

"of course you pick the room with the biggest bed." i smirked. everyone chuckled.

"here we are, phoenix airzona." carlisle said. we drove through the rich area, and went to the poorer part. my house was small, and the front yeard was shit and there was still spray paint stains on the walls and the parch sagged.

"wow." emmett said.

"emmett!" esme scolded. i shook my head and smiled softly.

"dont worry about it. i know my house is crap. renee liked to spend more money on her, than me and the bills. i had to start working when i was ten. i babysat." i said climbing out of the car. i got my stuf out of the car and went to the front door. i checked the doorjamb and all the front sides of the house and the roof for the little traps the kids from school liked to put up to see who could kill me first. i found a knife hanging from the right by fishing line, and saw that if i opened the door slightly, the knife would fly at me and hit me in the neck, killing me, but i also knew how flimsy fishing line was. i was aware of the cullens watching me, until jasper followed my gaze.

"nobody move. even if it flies at me." i said. i opened the door and the knife flew at me flimsily. i could see that it was going to hit me in the ear and ducked thirty seconds before it hit, and waited for it to stop moving before removing the knife and the line.

"sucks for them. i just got a free knife." i said and opened the door. of course it was stuck, again. so i had to push hard. but i stayed upright. then i turned to the cullens.

"and you call yourselves monsters. ha." i said and walked into the house. it reeked of alcohol. like always. i heard the cullens following me and edward wrapped me in his arms.

" are you ok?" he demanded. i nodded.

"what in the hell was that?!" rosalie yelled.

"that was a knife flying at me on fishing line. and also the most creative thing theyve come up with. and the most stupid. seriously, fishing line? for all they know it could have stabbed my backpack! god!" i shook my head. there were bottles everywhere. "well. she certainly didnt get any better at picking up after herself. but why should i be surorised?" i muttered and started picking up the bottles. there were broken ones everywhere. i picked up the fragments and threw them in the trash. the cullens were just standing and looking in shock.

"i know you people can stand there for a week and not collapse of exhaustion, but why are you?" i asked.

"you lived like this?" carlisle asked sadly.

"school was worse." i said softly.

"what happened at school?" edward asked even sadder than carlisle. and grew even sadder as alice saw what i would tell them about.

"the jocks, were so mean. i never did anything to them, but i was on their radar. first it was just verbakl stuff. youre worthless, no one loves you, just jump off a cliff already, that kind of thing. then it got physical. and when i say physical, i mean they made me bleed in the hallway at school, and on the sidewalk on the way home. they used those kiddy lunch boxes and filled them with gravel and beat me with them. and lets not forget those lovely little surprises when i got home from school. oh and they grafitied my house." i listed. edward wrapped his arms tight around me.

"did you have any friends?" asked emmett very sadly. i nodded.

"her name was jen." i whispered.

"was?" carlisle asked.

"she ended up turning on me too. just one day in the hall walks up to me, cusses me out and slaps me on the face and laughs." i said. they were silent. i noticed the time. i gingerly checked the freezer.

"wonderful!" i said sarcastically there was nothing. anywhere. another hungry night for bella. i banged my head against the wall repeatedly. i felt two stone arms gently take me from the wall.

"can we go home yet?" i asked miserably, burrying myself into whoever took me from the wall. the arms were large, so it was a male, but it wasnt carlisle, edward or jasper. which left emmett. he chuckled softly.

"not yet. i want to see what happened to you bella." carlisle said.

"oh wonderful." i said sarcastically.

"dont worry belly." emmett said, rubbing my back.

"you tell me not to worry, please. those things, at my old school, are going to find out im here. then theyre going to wait for me in the alleys, then theyre going to try and kill me, and suceed this time!" i said. i suddenly felt a burst of calm.

"nothing is going to happen. you have us." emmett told me.

"i know, we didnt bring a cooler with us, did we?" i asked.

"no, why?" carlisle asked. i sighed.

"just wonderful. wonderful!" i said sarcastically. i pulled away from emmett and went to my old room, looking exactly how i left it and went under my floorboard, where i had my emergency money. then i went back downstairs and grabbed the car keys.

"where are you going?" edward asked.

"grocery shopping. there is literally nothing here. and if something was here, it would be unedible, and i dont drink blood." i told him.

"so after you just ranted about those people finding out youre here, youre going to a public place? where they could find you?" rosalie asked me.

"unless i want to eat air, then yes." i told her.

"then im going with you." edward said.

"me too."

"and me." so me, edward, emmett, and rosalie went to the grocery store.

"this place is a dump." rosalie said when i pulled up to the store.

"dont let rob hear you say that." i said and entered. i immidately went through my routine of grocery shopping. we got it done in less than five minutes, and i was just trailed by the vampires. i paid and we left nd it was eleven by the time we got back, but i unloaded everything and made myself my sandwhich. by then it was eleven thirty.

"bella, how late did you stay up as a child?" carlisle asked me.

"depended on the night really. if we needed food at nine o clock at night to last us the week, i went out at nine and bought it. if we needed to clean the house so the health inspector wouldnt condemn us, i cleaned the house. but most of the tie it was around now, after i shower and stuff." i said shrugging, going to take a shower and stuff. when i got to my room, edward was standing looking at it.

"its...you." he murmured. my room was a sky-ish blue with black and white accents and picutres of funny, sarcastic quotes on the walls and a poster of horrible jokes. there was an old, really old desk in one corner, with a laptop on it, and a small bookshelf next to it. in another corner was a huge stuffed bear the size of jasper with two bigger bookshelves next to it. my bed was black wood with white sheets and a blue pillow on each side. my dresser was in the corner across from my reading area thing. i crawled into my bed and edward crawled in next to me. he hummed my lullaby until i fell asleep. the next day we started school. i wore my favorite denim shorts with my converse high tops and my favorite flowy tank top with a blue cami under it. i did my hair in a french braid headband across my crown. i walked downstairs and made myself a sandwhich.

"you look good!" alice said surprised.

"wow. thank you soooo much for that boost to my self esteem." i said sarcastically. she rolled her eyes.

"i didnt mean it like that and you know it. ive just never seen you in something like this before." she said.

"cuz i can wear stuff like this here. i cant wear it in forks. i like my legs thank you. although, edward seems to want to carry me everywhere, so maybe he would get something from it. but god knows i would find a way to move. be it drag myself or walk on my hands." i said. i finished getting ready.

"were taking the bus." emmett said. i nodded and took them to the public bus stop. we boarded and when we got off, i saw the worst people in school. jen, melissa and elena. im screwed!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

edward put an arm around my shoulders.

"whats wrong?" he asked. i pointed to the three girls.

"them?" he asked.

"jen, melissa and elena. also known as the big bitches." i said.

"act like you dont see them." jasper said. we went inside. we got our schedules.

"we all have the same lunch, english, math and biology." i said. me and edward went to our first class. spanish. the teacher called roll, and i saw the stares when she got to my name. then i saw elena, and thought 'screw it. she can kill me all she wants. ive seen worse.' but then there were the whispers.

"OMG its the bitch that ruined the party last year."

"does she actually have a boyfriend? what did he do? knock her up?" edward tensed. he must have been hearing the thoughts. he looked like he wanted to kill something. and i realized he did. i stroked his arm.

"relax. im fine. we can talk at lunch, ok?" i said. he slowly relaxed and nodded. he kissed my temple. after class i saw sean in the hallway. he saw me too. he smirked.

"oh look, smelly belly finally came crawling back." he said. i rolled my eyes. me and sean were like the kind of friend that you cant stand, and you insult each other, but if anyone else insulted the other the person that insulted you, would get their ass kicked.

"shut up you asshole. i apologize for wanting to have a life that didnt involve being pounded into the street with kiddy lunchboxes and knives swinging at me every day. and dont even get me started on renee." i told him.

"hey bells!" emmett said. the others, minus edward cuz he was standing right next to me came up to us.

"sup em. sean this is emmett, jasper, alice, edward and rosalie. and dont even think about it. theyre dating and so am i." i said, guessing his motives before he opened his mouth.

"you suck."

"and you swallow. guys this is sean." i said.

"so sean, are you like and ex boyfriend or something?" emmett asked. i groaned and put my head in my hands.

"must you be big brother right now? save it for when they try and kill me please em." i said. he pouted.

"well gee. thanks for letting me know who youll kill for me." i said sarcstically.

"anyway smelly belly, i gotta get to class. mrs cullen is the sub for the week, and everyone says shes scary." he said. i looked at alice.

"this is part of the whole i want to see what happens to you at school gig right?" i asked her. she nodded.

"what class?" i asked.

"biology." i burst out laughing.

"what is it with you people and my biology classes?" i muttered. me and emmett went to trig. all three of the big bitches were in this class. i thanked the lord i had emmett in here. it all went smoothly. until melissa tripped me when i got up, and tripped me again going back to me seat next to emmett. we had lunch after that. we met by my locker.

"wheres the cafeteria?" rose asked.

"i dunno. i dont eat lunch, and i dont go to the cafeteria." i said shrugging.

"why not? you ate lunch in forks." edward said.

"i know. but at least that food didnt look like it was printed." i said.

"then where do you go?" jasper asked.

"ill show you." i said. i took them to the old music room that no one used but me. it was still a mess.

"what is this place? it smells like only you." emmett said.

"cuz im the only one who ever used this place." i said.

"did you write these?" edward asked holding up some sheets of music paper.

"yeah. those are murder soundtracks for when i murder everyone thats ever beat me up, called me worthless, all those things." i said.

"thats...different." jasper said.

"jasper, look at who you are talking to." i said.

"this is crazy." emmett said.

"if you dont eat then what do you do in here?" edward asked. i sat down at the piano.

"you do play!" he said. i shrugged.

"more of a, 'i dont want to self harm on purpose, so im going to make pretty noise.' kind of thing. it helps." i explained. i started dont stop believin by journey.

"youre really good." jasper said.

"thats what charlie said too." i said shrugging.

"charlie?" edward asked.

"im surprised you havent found it yet, considering how much time you spend in my room, in forks, in my closet theres this hidden door, with a fold up keyboard inside it."i said shrugging.

"but hes too busy watching you sleep, so…" jasper said. edward glared at him.

"edward, dont argue with the facts. please." i said. he looked like i betrayed him greatly.

"argue later, we have class." alice said. we all went to biology, and guess who was sitting there? all three of them with their boyfriends?


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

i sighed and sat in my seat. the teacher called roll, and as expected, all six heads of the people i hated with a passion turned and sneered at me. well, swan, looks like you're running home this afternoon. after school, i ended up trailing behind the others a little, on purpose, and surprise, surprise, the six servants of hell showed their faces.

"well well well. what have we here? snot faced swan crawling back to us? that won't do, will it?" elena sneered.

"run." growled andy, and boy did i run. i was off like a shot, and they followed me. i breezed past the cullens, simply looking at them and their worried faces. i could hear the pounding of six pairs of feet on the asphalt behind me, but pictred it as my heartbeats instead to block them out. they were getting closer. i picked up speed the last block or so to my house, which is where they usually got me, and didn't fail this time, except it was over a storm drain, so i jumped down and hid, not moving. i called edward.

"bella, love? where are you?" he asked, concerned for my well being.

"relax, i'm in a storm drain. don't ask, ok? tell carlisle that we should leave." i told him.

"i'm coming to get you." he said.

"don't. i got this handled, just please, call carlisle?"

"fine. but if you come back with one bruise in the shape of a fist, i'm doing something about it." he promised.

"deal." we hung up and i poked my head out of the drain. no one was there, so i sprinted. i heard pounding footsteps a few seconds later. dammit! i ran faster, nevee giving up until i saw my house, then i pushed myself even faster and harder, hopping on the poch, opening the door and closing it in a single stride. then i locked it and slid to the floor.

"bella, are you ok?" carlisle asked. i was panting for air, and sweating. no, i was not ok, but i was at the same time. then i shakily stood up and plopped down in the kitchen.

"no. i ran from school to here, stopping in a storm drain, being chased by bullies. can we leave?"

"it seems we have to. let's pack up and leave in the morning." he said as the others walked in. edward took me into his arms. i sighed. my muscles were sore as hell, and he was cold, and i was sweating my ass off.

"are you ok?"

"yes. now that we're leaving tomorrow."

true to his word, we put phoenix arizona in our rearveiw mirror the next morning. man, i loved family.


End file.
